


Little Words (and their absence)

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [15]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ryan babbles a lot during sex now, a downpour of breathless hushed whispers in Miguel’s nearest ear while Miguel fucks him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Words (and their absence)

Ryan babbles a lot during sex now, a downpour of breathless hushed whispers in Miguel’s nearest ear while Miguel fucks him. Nonsense and _more please harder_ and those three little words that send Miguel reeling, every time – even more than _Ryan O'Reily_ saying _fuck me_ , which is saying something. Quiet but uncontrolled, unplanned words, escaping his mouth without consulting his brain – that terrifying, amazing and dizzying loss of control Ryan’s come to attribute to Miguel’s very presence around him. Miguel’s very being, _just Miguel_ , who Ryan doesn’t have to hide anything from, hold anything back with. _I love you_ , yeah, so much Ryan will never manage to say it enough even if he could say it all the time. _I love you I love you I love you_. And in Irish for good measure, because somehow he remembers: _Is tú mo shearc_ , and laughing at the look on Miguel’s face, the _what the hell was that_ , even if Miguel does have a clue, with the tone, the context and Ryan’s usual babble.

Miguel doesn’t say it – Miguel _can’t_ say it. Because Ryan’s a man, and Miguel’s _not a maricon_ , and he just can’t _do that_. But afterwards, Miguel’s all warm sliding skin, contented purring humming against Ryan’s skin, and warm open-mouthed kisses, long and slow and deep. Downright _clinging_ kisses – and Ryan just _knows_ they're silent _I love you_ s.


End file.
